huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
Like Father, Unlike Son
Isle of Madea, Aegean Sea The Huntik team is shipwrecked, but they land on an island inhabited by women who are willing to help them. One girl gives Lok a puzzle which belonged to her father. Another one has got access to a library of secrets of the Casterwills and shows it to Sophie, while a third girl has the herbs Dante needs for healing a friend. Zhalia only has suspicions, and she finds out that the whole island is a magical trap. Synopsis Leaving Madea Island, Dante and the Huntik team come off course to stop Grier and his Suits from invading Sutos Island. However, the locals do not wish to be free of the Organization or Grier, who is revealed to be the island's rightful prince. Meanwhile, Zhalia investigates the Argo which was sunk in the island's bay and finds the chest of Hoplite Amulets. Plot At an island, Lok tries to control Lindorm, but he barely forces it back into its amulet with help from Zhalia. Nearby on the Isle of Sutos, cruel warlords battle for leadership, but Grier shows up with helicopters and declares the island under the control of the Organization. The heroes reach Sutos and find the Organization in charge. Lok, Sophie, and Cherit distract the locals so that Zhalia can look for the sunken Argo while Dante can take care of Grier. During the battles on the island, Lok gets angry enough to summon Lindorm, who quickly knocks out a bunch of Suits, but the people of Sutos arrive and angrily attack Lindorm. Lok sends his new Titan back to its amulet before anyone gets hurt. Zhalia shows up with the Hoplites, titans once owned by Jason. The heroes confront Grier, who explains that he is there to bring order to his home island. Years ago, Grier’s father, Zan-Sutos, was ruler of Sutos Island. He was killed by group of rioters when he abandoned his rule. Since then, the island has suffered from civil war because of the warlords. Dante’s team realizes that despite being part of The Organization, Grier isn’t a bad person. He’s only trying to help his people. As a temporary truce, Grier lets them leave as the Organization did not even know about the Hoplite Titans which were hidden on the island and Grier and Dante part as friends. Trivia *The title of this episode is a spoof on the well-known English phrase "Like father, like son". The original phrase is actually said by the Professor in Episode 24 - "The Secret of Two Generations" in reference to Lok Lambert and his father, Eathon. Gallery S1E12 grier breaker.jpg|Grier takes control of Sutos Island S1E12 Grier Governor bond.jpg|Grier bonds with the royal Titan Megataur S1E12_Grier_Dante_explosion.jpg|Grier and Dante come face to face S1E12 Feyone Sophie Lok Cherit.jpg|Feyone defends the team S1E12 Lindorm vs suits.jpg|The Suits try to take down Lindorm S1E12 Dante Caliban Grier.jpg|Dante and Caliban advance on Grier S1E12_Metagolem_Megataur.jpg|Metagolem fights Megataur S1E12_Solwing_Grier.jpg|Solwing assists Dante against Grier S1E12_King_Basilisk_team.jpg|Zhalia and King Basilisk arrive just in time S1E12 Hoplites.jpg|The team's new Hoplite Titans work together S1E12 Grier Zan Sutos.jpg|Grier reveals his past S1E12 dante grier peace.jpg|Peace on Sutos and between Dante and Grier Titan Profiles 1 12 12